marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Abigail Brand (Earth-616)
, secret ally of the Extinction Team | Relatives = Lothithanriaxiaxus ("Lothi", half-brother); Unborn children with Beast | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Green | UnusualFeatures = Brand has a tattoo on each arm; one reads "Grace" the other "Anna" | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Update #2 | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Director of S.W.O.R.D. | Education = | Origin = Half human mutant, half alien | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joss Whedon; John Cassaday | First = Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 3 | HistoryText = Abigail Brand's father was an extraterrestrial. She also has a half-brother named Lothithanriaxiaxus, who presumably is also a green, furry, and a ne'er-do-well alien. Her heritage has given her the ability to coat at least her hands in some type of blue energy flame that is potent enough to burn through most metals (it was later revealed this ability was not coming from his alien blood, but because she was a mutant). Her tongue is shaped differently allowing her ability to speak alien languages that humans cannot. She is a Special Agent of the United States Government and the head of S.W.O.R.D., a subdivision of S.H.I.E.L.D., charged with defending the Earth from extra-terrestrial threats. Breakworld It was in this capacity that Brand encountered the alien Ord, who was convinced that a mutant from Earth was destined to destroy his planet. In order to avoid an interplanetary war, Brand acquiesced to Ord's plan to avert the destruction of his world by allowing him to create a cure for the mutant "condition". It was later learned the mutant prophesied to destroy Breakworld was Colossus. After her involvement in this plan became known to the X-Men Brand faced a board of inquiry to face charges of misconduct. She defended her actions on the grounds that averting interplanetary warfare was a responsibility so great as to justify courses of action that would otherwise be considered immoral or illegal. Despite their past differences, she attempted to work with the X-Men to find a solution to the crisis. In an attempt to draw Breakworld's forces away from the Earth, Brand had the X-Men, Ord, and Ord's ally Danger teleported aboard a S.W.O.R.D. starship and traveled to the Breakworld itself. Ord was able to contact his homeworld to alert them of Colossus' location, unaware that this was all part of Brand's plan. However, Breakworld forces caught up with the S.W.O.R.D. vessel before Brand had predicted they would, forcing the X-Men and the S.W.O.R.D strike team to use the ship's escape pods to finish their journey to the Breakworld. Once on the surface, Brand and the X-Men made last ditch assault on the Breakworld's doomsday device before it could be fired at Earth. Brand dove into the path of a laser blast meant for Beast and was wounded. After the Breakworld mission ended, Brand offered Henry McCoy a job with S.W.O.R.D., needing someone who would question her actions. Brand was attracted to McCoy. She referred to herself as his Xenophiliac Experimentation Partner. Secret Invasion Despite the antagonistic relationship she and Nick Fury demonstrated toward each other, she was considered a Nick Fury loyalist by Fury's replacement as S.H.I.E.L.D. director Maria Hill. Brand made no effort to hide her dislike for Hill. During the Skrull Invasion, Brand broke into one of the Skrull armada's ships and witnessed destruction the Skrulls were causing on Earth. She managed to free their prisoner, Mister Fantastic. Beta Ray Bill came to Brand seeking information on the whereabouts of Galactus. Brand gave Bill the information but stressed that the world eater could never find out who gave him the information lest Galactus seek revenge on Earth. Abigail recruited Jessica Drew into S.W.O.R.D. On Jessica's first mission, Brand sent her to Madripoor. Henry Peter Gyrich managed to take several notable aliens into custody such as Noh-Varr, Adam X, Jazinda, Karolina Dean and Hepzibah as part of his effort to remove aliens from Earth, including Brand and Lockheed themselves. When S.W.O.R.D itself was invaded by the brutal alien race called the Drenx, Brand, McCoy, Lockheed and their ally Death's Head managed to defeat them, reversing Gyrich's actions and getting him dismissed from the organization. Abigail helped giving missions to Cyclops team. During the war between the Avengers and the X-Men Abigail sided with the Avengers. When the war was over it was revealed she was dealing with Magneto, making sure he knows if there was anyone coming for him. She also reveal she was a mutant herself and carrying Beast unborn children. | Powers = *Ability to increase the temperature of her hands to burn another. | Abilities = *S.W.O.R.D. field agent training. *Multilingual. | Strength = *Normal human. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *Guns. | Notes = *Brand has a tattoo on each biceps; one reads "Grace", the other "Anna". The significance of these tattoos has yet to be revealed. *Brand along with Beast and Lockheed starred in a 2009 five-issue S.W.O.R.D. series written by Kieron Gillen and drawn by Steven Sanders. *She is able to fluently communicate with Lockheed in his native tongue. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Dating Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Government Agents Category:Multilingual Category:Shooting Category:Thermokinesis Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198)